


Kamen Rider X Super Sentai: Fight for the Future

by RyuKlinge



Category: Kamen Rider Series, Super Sentai Series
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuKlinge/pseuds/RyuKlinge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my Kamen Rider X Super Sentai crossover fan fic. It's tying up some loose ends with some of the Kamen Rider series and using some of my favorites from both of them. I added Sentai in later to the thoughts so they'll be featured more in later episodes. </p><p>Biggest thing to know is that B.O.A.R.D. is now run by Kamen Rider Garren who has made it into a Kamen Rider version of S.H.I.E.L.D.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Yaguruma standing on the side of a building looking down in the dark alley. The moon shining bright in the sky behind him.  
YAGURUMA: “Kageyama, my brother, it has been so long since the darkness overtook you.”  
He sighs a breath of exhaustion.  
YAGURUMA:“The darkness is my brother now, but it is becoming too much for me. I don’t know if I can keep going like this.”  
A loud scream comes from the alleyway, a person is attacking himself.  
YAGURUMA: “Henshin.”  
He jumps off of the rooftop of the ceiling and inserts the Kick Hopper Zector in his belt as it charges with red lightning making his costume appear.  
KICK HOPPER ZECTOR: “CHANGE KICK HOPPER.”  
YAGURUMA: “It seems the light wants me too.”  
He lands kneeling on the ground, the red eyes on his costume light up as he stares at the man attacking. He runs over and kicks the man off of the man he was attacking. The man transforms into his worm form. The worm charges at Yaguruma and throws its fist hard at him. Yaguruma jumps over his arm and kicks him in the face. The worm slams into the wall hard.  
YAGURUMA: “I envy you, you get to leave this world.”  
YAGURUMA: “Rider Jump.”  
KH ZECTOR: “RIDER JUMP.”  
The Zector glows with red energy as the anchor jack glows green sending Yaguruma into the air.  
YAGURUMA: “Rider Kick.”  
KH ZECTOR: “RIDER KICK.”  
Yaguruma’s feet glow with red energy as he crashes into the Worm hard. The worm goes flying as it blows up into an explosion of green fire. He sighs as he lands.  
YAGURUMA: “I don’t know which mocks me more the light or the darkness…”  
Footsteps grow louder from behind Yaguruma.  
DECADE: “Maybe you should stop thinking the world is mocking you.”  
Yaguruma turns around and sees a pink-clad warrior with an X on his chest.  
DECADE: “You created your own hell; this darkness you speak of, it’s not real. It’s just an excuse you made up to feel sorry for yourself because you were jealous of one man who was better than you.”  
Yaguruma’s eyes light up with a burning hatred behind his mask.  
YAGURUMA: “The path to Hell is the only thing that can give me salvation. Why don’t you join me on this path.”  
Yaguruma runs up and kicks at the man who effortlessly dodges out of the way.  
DECADE: “It’s not the place for me, or you. This so called light you talk about needs you Yaguruma, there is another world about to be infiltrated by the Worm. Are you going to let that world become like this one?”  
Yaguruma sweeps against Tsukasa’s legs. Tsukasa jumps and flips across the alley way from Yaguruma.  
YAGURUMA: “You want me to reclaim the light again?”  
Tsukasa looks at him and starts walking away.  
DECADE: “If you don’t want to, maybe I’ll just go see the man who walks the path of heaven. He’ll save the universe and be back to make tofu.”  
Yaguruma runs behind him.  
YAGURUMA: “Errgh, fine! I’ll try to walk the path of light one more time. Take me to this shining world.”  
A dimensional portal opens in front of Tsukasa and Yaguruma.  
DECADE: “Took you long enough, I was starting to get bored.”  
The two Riders walk through the portal.  
YAGURUMA: “Damn you, whoever you are.”  
Tsukasa smirks  
DECADE: “I’m just a passing-through Kamen Rider.”  
  
WATARU: I can’t believe 4 years have passed since I fought the Fangires. So much has happened since then. I have awakened my soul and now I play the wonderful music that has inspired me for so long for others to enjoy. To unleash the music within their hearts is my destiny.  
Wataru deeply thought as he prepared for his concert. Kengo and him turned their band into the hit of Japan, now called Tetra-Fangire. He grabbed his violin and headed for the stage. Looking at his audience and all the screaming fans is why he does this. He grabs the bow of his Violin and starts playing the beginning of his song.  
Hajime was sitting in the middle of the audience, he took Amane to see of her favorite bands Tetra-Fangire, she was screaming and excited to see Wataru Kurenai take the stage and play his violin, it was how the band always started.  
HAJIME: It’s always good to see Amane happy, I know school’s been difficult for her and she has had a tough time without her father. I am just glad that the Undead are sealed, I hate that Kenzaki can’t be here and enjoy the peacefulness here because of me. Even after all these years, I still feel so bad about it. I wish there was a way for him and I to exist in the same place without bringing back the Battle Royal.  
He sighs, and looks at Amane again who smiles back at him.  
HAJIME: I’m just going to enjoy the music right now, and later I will find a way for us to co-exist Kenzaki, I promise you.  
KEITAROU:“Tak-kun, isn’t this so awesome to be here, seeing Tetra-Fangire live?”  
Keitarou exclaims enthusiastically.  
TAKUMI: “They’re good.”  
Takumi leans back in his seat with his arms crossed.  
MARI: “Brighten up, it’s not every day we go to a concert like this.”  
Mari smiled back at Takumi. Takumi looks at his hands and back at Mari.  
TAKUMI: I enjoy being with my friends, I hope my time doesn’t run out any time soon.  
Takumi leans back and puts his arms around his friends.  
TAKUMI: “You’re right, let’s enjoy.”  
Takumi smiles.  
TAKUMI: It sucks that we lost both Yuuji and Kusaka so many years ago, Yuuji would have loved this. Kusaka might have manipulated us to see something else.  
KEITAROU: “Here comes Wataru Kurenai! He’s so awesome Takkun!”  
Keitarou shouts with excitement. Mari cheers for him.  
MARI:“He is one of the best violinists and vocalists around.”  
Takumi joins in cheering too.  
TAKUMI: “Yeah, he is good.”  
  
The Elasmotherium Orphnoch crashes through the concert hall, the giant rhino-like orphnoch roars loudly. Takumi stares at the giant Orphnoch.  
TAKUMI: What is an Orphnoch doing here? Most of them have stayed quiet, I don’t like this.  
He runs as fast as he can through the people back to the car and grabs the Smart Brain suitcase with his Faiz belt. He heads back to the concert hall with the belt around his waist and the phone in his hand.  
HAJIME: “I see I’m not alone.”  
Hajime walks next to Takumi with his belt around his waist with a card in his hand.  
TAKUMI: “Yeah.”  
Another pair of footsteps walks up behind them with a small flapping of wings being heard too.  
WATARU: “I’m glad my audience likes to protect people too.”  
Wataru and Kivat walk up next to Takumi and Hajime.  
WATARU: “This thing will hurt too many people if we let it rampage.”  
Takumi presses 5 5 5 on his phone.  
FAIZ DRIVER: “STANDING BY”  
TAKUMI: “Then let’s destroy this thing before it can.”  
Hajime nods in agreement.  
WATARU:“Kivat.”  
KIVAT: “Let’s give him a show he won’t forget.”  
Wataru grabs Kivat who bites him, Takumi closes his phone and raises it to the sky, and Hajime slides his Ace of Hearts card through his belt.  
WATARU: “Henshin!”  
HAJIME: “Henshin!”  
TAKUMI: “Henshin!”  
All three of them shout as the sounds from Kivat transform Wataru, Takumi places the phone in the belt as red lights start connecting together around him, and the card changes Hajime’s form to Chalice.  
FAIZ DRIVER: “COMPLETE!”  
CHALICE ROUZER: “Change.”  
As Kamen Riders Kiva, Faiz and Chalice stare down the Orphnoch in front of him. The Orphnoch rampages forward at the three of them. Kiva and Faiz jump out of the way as Chalice grabs it by the mouth. “I’ll distract it, take care of this thing.” Faiz nods in the air as grabs his Knuckle and charges it up. Kiva’s leg chains breaks open as the room becomes as if it was night with the moon shining through the windows. Faiz smashes the side of it with the Faiz Knuckle and Kiva Rider Kick’s the other side of it. The Orphnoch barely feels anything from the attacks.  
FAIZ: “Damn, we’re going to need to hit it a lot harder.”  
Auto-Vajin busts in through the door and passes Takumi in the Faiz Blaster, Tatsulot flies in after him heading towards Wataru. Chalice lets go of the Orphnoch’s mouth and slides underneath it sliding three cards (Float, Tornado, and Drill) in his belt. “SPINNING DANCE.” Chalice is enveloped with a giant Tornado lifting the Orphnoch into the air. Takumi activates the Faiz Blaster as Tatsulot lands on Wataru’s arm; both of them transform into Faiz Blaster form and Emperor Kiva. Chalice spin kicks the giant Orphnoch through the wall. Chalice lands on the floor and sees his upgraded allies. He pulls out his Evolution Paradoxa card and slides it through his belt.  
CHALICE ROUZER: “EVOLUTION”  
Chalice transforms into his Wild form and walks forward next to Blaster Faiz and Emperor Kiva.  
CHALICE: “Let’s end this before he hurts anymore people.”  
The three of them walk through the hole in the wall. Chalice pulls out his blades and connects them to his bow. He pulls out and slides his Wild card through his belt. Faiz presses the buttons on the Faiz Blaster and converts it to the giant blaster mode. Kiva presses Tatsulot on his wrist as it spins around and lands on the Green Merman symbol. He pulls out his Bassha Gun that Tatsulot connects at the bottom of it.  
TATSULOT: “Bassha Fever!”  
Kiva fires a gigantic burst of water from his gun. Faiz fires a huge blast from his weapon, which is followed by the high concentrated green energy blast from Chalice’s bow. The three attacks strike the Elasmotherium Orphnoch which such forms it disintegrated from it. Chalice looks at the two Riders next to him.  
CHALICE: “We should talk.” 

EIJI: “Wow, those Grongi sound horrible, I’m glad you were able to stop them.”  
Eiji walks ahead of the others.  
YUSUKE: “Yeah they were terrible, but that was a long time ago, it seems you guys had problems lately then I have.”  
RYOU: “Not by much, the Unknowns came right after the Unidentified life forms.”  
KENZAKI: “We all defeated the enemies though, even if we had to make great sacrifices.”  
Kenzaki looks down as they all walk through the city. He gave up his life so that a friend can have one. He doesn’t regret his choice, but he misses everyone dearly.  
EIJI: “We all miss people Kenzaki, I’m sure you can go back for a little while.”  
Eiji smiles as they walk along. Since the defeat of the Greeed he has traveled the world trying to extend his hand out to help people. He misses Hina, Date, and the gang but knows he has bigger responsibilities.  
RYOU: “Your friends, the people you love, are still alive be thankful for that. I lost people I love to the Unknown, and it still hurts if I think about it for too long. We’re here for you don’t let it eat you up inside.”  
Ryou lost a lot in the events with the Unknown but he gained a new outlook on life. He’s journeyed a long time to help keep others safe.  
YUSUKE: “ We can find a way for you to go back to Japan. We don’t want to see you frown.”  
He smiles and gives Kenzaki a thumbs up. Yusuke has protected smiles for over a decade now and with even more than 2000 skills at his disposal he won’t stop now.  
KENZAKI: “Thanks everyone, this has a long journey for me, and if it wasn’t for you guys I would be very lost.”  
Yusuke puts his arm around him and smiles.  
YUSUKE: “Don’t worry about it, this journey is for all of us now.”  
Loud screams come from the city block in front of them.  
EIJI: “I don’t like that sound.”  
KENZAKI: “Me either, let’s get going.”  
The four of them all rush of to see what the commotion is. They get down a street as the hear screams from multiple directions.  
YUSUKE: “ Everyone we have to split up, make sure to protect the people. They nod as they all go a different way.” 

 

Ryou sees these weird green monsters attacking the people.  
RYOU: “What are these things? They look totally different than the Unknown.”  
He crosses his arms and moves them to his side.  
RYOU: “Henshin!”  
The Gills form replaces Ryou where he stands. He jumps at one of the monsters and slashes across its face. He roars loudly throwing his fist in the face of another monster and following it up with side kick to its gut. His claws protrude from his forearms as he runs towards the monster and stabs it with both of them. He pulls out the claws and turns around as the monster explodes.  
GILLS: They aren’t that strong but there’s still a lot of them.  
Two of the monsters attack Gills from behind pushing him to the ground.  
GILLS: “Grrr…”  
Ryou pushes himself off the ground and looks around pissed off at them.  
GILLS: “RAAARR!”  
Spiked blades appear out of Ryou’s ankles. He jumps into the air holding his leg and drops the leg on top of one of the monsters as he flips back into the air grabs his leg and drops it on the other monster next to it. He flips away from both of them as they explode together as Ryou lands.  
GILLS: I hope the others are okay.  
He thinks to himself as he rushes off against more of the green monsters. 

Yusuke jump kicks one of the green monsters away from a mother and her child.  
YUUSUKE: “Get away from here, it’s not safe.”  
Yusuke makes his belt appear as he goes into his transformation pose.  
YUUSUKE: “Henshin!”  
The belt glows as his Kuuga armor appears around him. Four of the green monsters are spread out attacking cars and people near him. Kuuga runs towards the two chasing after people. He jumps into the air and flips in front of the two he was chasing blocking their route to the people. He jumps up and roundhouse kicks the two monsters in the face knocking them onto the ground. Kuuga makes his henshin movement again.  
KUUGA: “Chou Henshin!”  
He transforms into the Blue, Dragon Form. He picks up a piece of the debris and transforms it into the Dragon Staff. The monsters recover and charge at Kuuga both slashing at him. He blocks with the Staff and slams one in the chest knocking it away as it blows up from the hit. The other monster grabs Kuuga and throws him against the wall of the nearby building.  
KUUGA: “Feels almost as strong as the Grongi. What is it?”  
He quickly dodges out of the way as the monster leads with a fierce stab into the wall. Kuuga kicks it out of the wall into the middle of the street and jumps forward with the staff pulled back and slams it down on the monster’s head causing him to explode.  
KUUGA: “I can’t let other people get hurt.”  
Kuuga jumps off down the street searching for people to make sure they are safe.

 

Six of the monsters attack the area, jumping around and smashing stuff. Eiji runs around the corner and sees the chaos going on here. “  
EIJI: No, this can’t happen.”  
He pulls out his medals and inserts them into his belt and runs the scanner across it.  
OOO DRIVER: “Taka, Tora, Batta! TA! TO! BA! TATOBA TATOBA!”  
His driver announces. OOO takes out the medajalibur and slashes at one of the monsters.  
OOO: “I won’t let you harm these people.”  
He kicks one of the monsters to the ground. He puts in three cell medals and scans the sword.  
OOO DRIVER: “SCANNING CHARGE!”  
The scanner says as the medajalibur glows with energy. He slashes forward as a giant blade beam cuts through the dimension and then clashes back together destroying three of them. One of the monsters grabs OOO and throws him against a car. The sword drops out of his hand as he hits the ground. The three monsters left surround OOO on the ground. OOO looks up at them and sees an ethereal wing knock them away from him.  
OOO: “Ankh? I don’t know what that was but thanks.”  
OOO gets up off of the ground as he scans his belt; his legs turn into giant grasshopper legs as he jumps into the air.  
OOO DRIVER: “SCANNING CHARGE!”  
Red, yellow, and green circles appear in front of OOO as his legs turn back to normal as he slides through the air crashing into the three monsters destroying them in a giant explosion. OOO runs down the street.  
OOO: “I have to see if anyone else needs a hand.” 

 

Kenzaki sees people lying on the floor hurt or worse. Five of the monsters continuing wreaking havoc in front of him.  
KENZAKI: “These people didn’t deserve this.”  
He grabs his Blay Buckle, inserts the card, and puts it on as it wraps around him. He poses with his arm extended.  
KENZAKI:“Henshin!”  
He moves his arms and pulls the level on the side of the belt.  
BLAY BUCKLE: “Turn Up!”  
The belt says as a blue screen with a beetle appears in front of Kenzaki. He runs through it and transforms. Blade slides one of his cards through the slot of his sword making it glow with lightning.  
BLAY BUCKLE: “THUNDER.”  
He jumps and slashes at one of them destroying him without a second thought. The other four notice Blade and charge at him. He slides another card through.  
BLAY BUCKLE: “TACKLE.”  
He charges right through the four monsters knocking them down. He stabs his sword through one of the monsters and impales it into the ground. Blade kneels down and punches repeatedly in the other monster’s face.  
BLADE: “I am tired of you mindless monsters coming here and just attacking innocent people.”  
The other two monsters slash at Blade’s back.  
BLADE: “Errgh…”  
He turns around and punches the two monsters in their faces. He quickly grabs his sword out of the monster’s carcass and slides three cards through the sword.  
BLAY BUCKLE: “KICK; THUNDER; MACH; LIGHTNING SONIC.”  
Blade moves at super speed and jumps into the air, his foot sparking with electricity. He crashes into the two monsters making them explode after contact. He lands and stares at the last monster slowly getting back up off the ground. Blade slides two cards through his sword.  
BLAY BUCKLE: “SLASH, THUNDER, LIGHTNING SLASH”  
He runs over to the monster his sword charged with electricity, jumps up and slashes downward at him making it explode.  
BLADE: “Monsters like these make me sick.”  
Blade runs off down the street. 

 

  
Kuuga lands on the ground seeing more and more of the monsters popping out everywhere.  
KUUGA: “Where are they coming from?”  
He sees a couple of the monsters get slashed from across the way. Gills comes from around corner throwing another one into a wall.  
GILLS: “Yusuke, these things giving you trouble?”  
KUUGA: “Only their numbers are troubling me.”  
GILLS: “Yeah I hear you, the Unknowns were never like this.”  
KUUGA: “Neither were the Grongi.”  
Gills jump kicks another one across the street. Kuuga smacks down one with his staff and swings it around knocking away another one. The monsters explode but more keep appearing around Kuuga and Gills. Three more monsters sneak behind Kuuga.  
GILLS: “Yusuke watch your back!”  
Kuuga turns around quickly getting his staff up to block the monsters’ attack. The force of the three of them start bringing Kuuga down to his knees.  
OOO: “Let me give you a hand.”  
Three giant yellow slashes attack the backs of the monsters. OOO with his claws extended slash repeatedly at the monsters. The monsters lose their push against Kuuga from the pain, noticing this he jumps up into the air and slams his staff down hard on the three monsters.  
KUUGA: “Thanks Eiji.”  
Kuuga gives OOO a thumbs up as the monsters explode between them.  
OOO: “I will always try to protect you guys.”  
Gills slashing across one of the monster’s face, kicking another one, and punching one on his side. Four more try to ambush him as a giant lightning slash knocks them down to the ground.  
BLADE: “I won’t let you harm anyone.”  
GILLS: “We have to take them all down.”  
The four riders start getting overrun with more and more monsters surrounding them. Kuuga switching to Pegasus form starts shooting down as many as them as he can. Blade slides the cards through and transforms into Jack form. He flies into the air and slides a card through his sword causing lightning to strike down at lots of the monsters. Gills takes out his chain whip and one of his wrist blades as he slashes through monster after monster. OOO takes out his medajalibur and slashes at more of the monsters. He jump kicks and slashes through more of them.  
OOO: “Where do they keep coming from?”  
GILLS: “Good question, we have to stop them at the source.” 

Suddenly all the monsters and Riders stop moving frozen in time. When the time starts moving again all the monsters explode. Kuuga puts his crossbow gun to his side and looks around. Blade lands near them looking confused. Gills watches puzzled. OOO falls to the ground after the monster was destroyed.  
OOO: “Oww! What happened to them?”  
KUUGA: “I think I heard a voice say Clock Up before the monsters got destroyed.”  
BLADE: “It must be serious then, if Tendou has travelled here.”  
GILLS: “Oh…him.”  
A red blur passes by the four of them and stands in front of them. He points his fingers into the sun.  
KABUTO: “Grandmother said this: Always be there to help those who need it.” 

 

Tachibana walks down the hallway. It’s been a long time since he helped defeat the Undead; he lost everything but his friends during the battle. He took over BOARD and repurposed their resources to help out all the Kamen Riders and Sentais all over the world. He pushes the double doors open to enter the central room of BOARD. The room is full of large computer screens, and computers all trying to coordinate actions of all the heroes. He notices Kenzaki fighting the weird monsters with the others. The Giant Orphenoch fighting Hajime.  
TACHIBANA: “Weird monsters attacking the world, and a giant orphenoch attacks Japan? I hope we aren’t being spread too thin.”  
KEISUKE: “Ha ha! I remember when there were just 7 of us.”  
Keisuke Jin, one of the Legendary seven Kamen Riders, walks up behind Tachibana.  
KEISUKE: “Now look at what you’ve built Tachibana. BOARD is a facility that helps save the world, Tobei would be proud.”  
Keisuke puts his hand on Tachibana’s shoulder and smiles.  
TACHIBANA: “Grandfather always told me the stories of Kamen Rider, it’s why I originally wanted to help with the Rider System. However we need to figure out where these threats are coming from.”  
Hikawa stumbles into the room, tripping over his feet. He regains his composure and stands up straight fixing himself.  
HIKAWA: “Tachibana, I just got word from Shouichi. The Agito situation is getting worse.”  
TACHIBANA: “That doesn’t sound good. How is it getting worse?”  
HIKAWA: “He fought against another one, situations might be getting worse. I have to help him if I can.”  
TACHIBANA: “Then help him, it’s what we do here. Don’t go alone though.”  
Tachibana turns around and looks at Keisuke.  
TACHIBANA: “Keisuke please watch over here for right now. Inform me if anything goes wrong.”  
KEISUKE: “Look who you’re talking to. Go I’ll be fine.”  
Tachibana smiles at Keisuke as he walks over to Hikawa and leads him down a hallway.  
TACHIBANA: “As you know, we have been working on upgrading your old unit even more.”  
HIKAWA: “It’s been incredible much better than the G3-X ever was. I can’t believe I’m working with an organization like this.”  
TACHIBANA: “I was told you were the Ultimate Hero, Hikawa. If there was any place you belonged it’s here.”  
Tachibana opens the door to the right in the hallway.  
TACHIBANA: “I messaged a couple of allies to help you on your way to Agito.”  
Kazuya Oki, and Akira Date wave their hands at Hikawa and Tachibana.  
DATE: “Hikawa-Chan, Nice! To meet you.”  
KAZUYA: “Your work speaks for yourself. It’s an honor to meet you.”  
HIKAWA: “Th thanks…It means a lot coming from someone like you Mr. Oki.”  
KAZUYA: “Please call me Kazuya.”  
TACHIBANA: “Excellent, it’s good that you are all getting along. Date’s just like you Hikawa, he also uses a technological Rider suit that we’ve enhanced.”  
DATE: “Yeah, the ReBirth suit is amazing. I’m glad the Kougami Foundation and BOARD get along nicely.”  
TACHIBANA: “Well Mr. Kougami makes excellent cakes. Anyways, if you follow me I’ll lead you towards your transport.”  
KAZUYA: “Lead us, Tachibana.”  
Tachibana walks out the door with Kazuya, Date, and Hikawa following him down the hallway. He leads them to the hangar.  
TACHIBANA: “Here is the Indigo Beetle, it’s one of the fastest planes we have built. Please use it on your journey, your suits Date, Hikawa are already loaded.”  
KAZUYA: “Thank you, Tachibana.”  
HIKAWA: “This is amazing, It’s time to help Shouichi.”  
DATE: “Alright guys, time to get to work.”  
The three of them enter the plane as they wave to Tachibana.  
TACHIBANA: “I don’t like this Agito situation, I have little information on them. I fear it will get worse before it can get better.” 

 

A group of people with eyes glowing dark walking outside of Restaurant Agito.  
MEMBER 1: “How dare he call the restaurant after the power that surges through us!”  
MEMBER 2: “It’s disrespectful, let’s destroy him.”  
YAMI AGITO: “Your chance has arrived my friends, let’s begin the destruction of the false one.”  
One of the members raises his hand and telekinetically shatters the glass of the restaurant sending into flying in all directions.  
SHOUICHI: “What was that?”  
Shouichi heads out of the kitchen and sees the glass everywhere and some of the people hurt in the restaurant. He heads over to check the customers.  
SHOUICHI: “Are you okay?”  
CUSTOMER 1: “Just a little shaken, the glass just shattered out of nowhere.”  
SHOUICHI: “That’s not right.”  
A giant fireball is launched inside the restaurant setting it on fire.  
MEMBER 1: “Burn false one!”  
SHOUICHI: “No! I won’t let this place burn.”  
Shouichi runs quickly to grab the fire extinguisher and puts out the fire. He puts down the extinguisher and takes off his apron with a pissed off look on his face. He doesn’t understand why he’s being called false one or why his restaurant is being attacked but he will make sure it stops. Shouichi heads outside and see the group of people near the restaurant.  
SHOUICHI: “Why are you doing this?!”  
YAMI AGITO: “Oh false one, you disappoint us more that you don’t know who we are. I guess we have to show you.”  
The group of people all summon their belts and pose.  
DARK AGITOS: “Henshin!”  
The group of people all transform into different looking versions of Shouichi’s Agito form.  
SHOUICHI: “Agitos?! The Power of the Agito shouldn’t be used for evil and destruction!”  
YAMI AGITO: “None of us care what you believe false one, you may have had the power before us, but you aren’t like us. You care about the weaklings beneath us, and that makes you weak like them. Now die!”  
The four other members of the Dark Agitos charge at Shouichi. He quickly maneuvers his hands and brings out his belt.  
SHOUICHI: “Henshin!”  
Shouichi’s belt glows with purple light as he transforms into Burning Form. The sunlight beams down on him the bulky armor of the Burning Form explodes off transforming Shouichi into his Shining Agito Form. His gauntlets glow bright with light.  
YAMI AGITO: “See you glow with light, just further proving you are the false one! Destroy him!”  
The four other members emit a shadowy darkness from themselves as they charge at Agito. One of the Dark Agitos punches at Agito, who blocks the attack with his forearm. He punches that member in the stomach hard cracking the armor with light. The next member tackles Agito to the ground and starts punching him hard. Agito knees him in the back knocking him off. The third member tries to jump punch Agito in the head. Agito rolls out of the way and quickly stands up but the 3 members surround him.  
YAMI AGITO: “You might be all powerful false one, but the numbers game is ours.”  
????: “I’m afraid you are mistaken.”  
Three red glowing shurikens all hit and explode on contact to the Dark Agitos, blowing them against the walls.  
YAMI AGITO: “So the false one has help, no matter there are two of us left.”  
A shadowy figure drops down from the rooftop near the Dark Agito holding his cracked stomach, hunched over and elbows his lowered head into the ground.  
????: “You were saying?”  
The leader of the Dark Agitos lowers his glasses down his face so his eyes stare at Agito and the shadowy figure.  
YAMI AGITO: “They are just pawns, if you want to fight the King then be careful what you wish for.”  
The leader summons his belt and a golden orb reveals as he poses.  
YAMI AGITO: “HENSHIN!”  
Darkness engulfs him transforming into a dark mirrored version of Agito’s Shining Form just three times the size and more monstrous. The bright sky suddenly becomes pitch black. With the sun gone Agito shifts back to Burning form. The mysterious figure walks next to Agito revealing his red and silver armor.  
AGITO: “What is he? This is crazy I’ve never been switched back from Shining Form.”  
????: “His power is greater than I anticipated. I hope reinforcements arrive soon. Shouichi, I am Kamen Rider ZX, we need to battle him together if we hope to defeat this monster.”  
AGITO: “Kamen Rider ZX? Do you work for BOARD like Hikawa does?”  
ZX: “I do but we need to focus.”  
AGITO: “Oh, right! Sure! If Hikawa trusts you, so do I.”  
YAMI AGITO: “Together, or separate I’ll destroy you both!”  
ZX: “We’re Kamen Riders! We never give up against evil like you!”  
AGITO: “Right!”  
ZX pulls out his blade from his shin, while Agito summons his dual-bladed sword. They both jump at Yami Agito and slash at his chest. The blades slightly knock him back but he shrugs of the attack and punches at the two of them. The two of them quickly avoid the attack. ZX shoots his microchain around Yami Agito’s neck and pulls himself up higher. Agito lands on the ground and charges his sword up with fire. ZX jumps onto his shoulder and jumps off his back while Agito slashes his fiery sword at Yami Agito’s legs. The attacks together knock him off balance as he lands on his back on the ground hard.  
AGITO: “Nice plan ZX.”  
ZX: “The bigger they are doesn’t make them more powerful than us.”  
YAMI AGITO: “That is what you think!”  
Yami Agito pounds the ground causing cracks in the ground as he springs up surprising quickly. He fires a blast of darkness at both of them. ZX jumps into the air and throws a ZX bomb that sticks to Yami Agito’s chest. Agito dodges out of the way of the blast, collapses his sword and charges it up with fire, throwing at Yami Agito’s back. The sword spinning like a fiery wheel knocks him face first into the ground, the ZX bomb goes off afterward and sends him skyward.  
AGITO: “We don’t care what powers you have we will defeat you!”  
ZX: “Agreed.”  
YAMI AGITO: “False one, and cyborg you might have power, but you are no match for me.”  
Yami Agito eyes emit a hazy darkness as giant tendrils wrap around Agito and ZX.  
YAMI AGITO: “I shall end your reign of light! Taste the power you don’t care for!”  
Yami Agito fires a gigantic blast of darkness down at ZX and Agito. The tendrils squeeze them tightly sapping their strength making it impossible for them to escape. The blast hits them hard knocking them both unconscious and depowered. Yami Agito lands on the ground with his chest singed and stand over them.  
YAMI AGITO: “With the end of the false one, my eternal night shall rise.”


	2. Episode 2

Yami Agito stares down at the defeated Agito and ZX. He smirks and begins to laugh maniacally.  
YAMI AGITO: “HAHAHA! Now the true Agito stands tall.”  
GX-3:“You’re not the true Agito, you are nowhere close to being like Shouichi!”  
Hikawa yells with anger in his voice. A giant rocket is fired at Yami Agito. Yami Agito grabs the rocket as it explodes in his hand but the force still knocks him back.  
YAMI AGITO: “Insolent bug your toys can’t stop me.”  
ReBIRTH:“We’ll just have to try bigger toys.”  
Date flies behind Yami Agito and fires a gigantic blast of energy from his upgraded breast cannon.  
YAMI AGITO: “Urrgh…Fools this won’t stop me.”  
The blast pushes Yami Agito a few feet forward.  
SUPER-1: “You malevolent creatures are all the same, thinking you can take over the Earth. I’ve saved the world from horrible people and I will do so again! Power Hands!”  
Super-1’s hands light up as they change to his super-strong red hands. He jumps out of the Indigo Beetle and pulls back his fist. His cybernetics pump more energy as he pushes his arm forward throwing a punch with enough force to shatter a mountain. Yami Agito blocks Super-1’s fist with his own fist but underestimated his power. The Force of the breast cannon and the power hand started making Yami Agito crack.  
YAMI AGITO: “AARRGH!! I see you’re stronger than you look. Next time you won’t be so lucky.”  
Yami Agito envelops himself in darkness as he de-transforms back into his human self. As he shrinks down to his human size the breast cannon’s blast and Super-1 collide.  
ReBIRTH: “Kazuya! Watch out!”  
SUPER-1: “Do not worry about it Date. I can handle this. Electro Hands!”  
Super-1’s hands light up and change from red to blue as huge amounts of lightning generate from his hands.  
SUPER-1: “Elek Beam!”  
Super-1 fires a gigantic electric beam that collides with the breast cannon’s blast causing a giant explosion.  
GX-3: “DATE!! KAZUYA!! Tell me you guys are okay!”  
Date flies back to the Indigo Beetle holding Kazuya in his hand.  
SUPER-1: “Don’t fear Hikawa, we are well.”  
ReBIRTH: “Kazuya, Nice!”  
GX-3: “I’m glad, though it’s disappointing we couldn’t stop him. Let’s check on the others.”  
They nod as they land back in the Indigo Beetle. The turn back into the regular forms as they land the Indigo Beetle on the ground near Shouichi and Ryou. Hikawa runs out of the Beetle followed by Date and Kazuya. Hikawa checks on Shouichi while Kazuya and Date check out Ryou.  
HIKAWA: He’s not doing good, I don’t know what power that Dark Agito hand but it hurt Shouichi bad.  
KAZUYA: Ryou’s in bad shape too. The dark energy seems to be flowing through him. We have to return them to B.O.A.R.D. immediately.  
DATE: I’ll take them back, I’m the doctor here anyways. You two stay here get B.O.A.R.D. more information on the Dark Agito situation.  
KAZUYA: Thank you Date. Be safe and return when you can.  
HIKAWA: Please help Shouichi and Ryou, I haven’t seen anything like this before.  
DATE: Lose your worries, you’re a detective focus on the case at hand. I’ll worry enough for all of us.  
HIKAWA: Thank you Date. We’ll keep you updated.  
Date, Hikawa, and Kazuya take Shouichi and Ryou into the Indigo Beetle. Hikawa and Kazuya take their upgraded bikes out of the Indigo Beetle and watch Date fly off with the others.  
KAZUYA: You know this situation best Hikawa, where do we start.  
HIKAWA: Shouichi’s home should get us some help.  
Hikawa and Kazuya drive off towards Shouichi’s home. 

Yami Agito walks on holding his arm from his wounds. Looking disgusted that he lost to a bunch of mechanical beings.  
YAMI AGITO: Mechanical Bastards, don’t they know that true power is given to you, not made for you!  
Saeko smirks seeing the sight of Yami Agito weakened.  
SAEKO: Well, well you look like you had quite the battle. Guess the false one was more powerful than you expected, Hikaru.  
Hikaru Kuragari, Yami Agito, looks at the well-dressed woman in front of the Smart Brain limousine with disgust. He hated being seen weak especially in front of one of his so-called partners.  
HIKARU: Fuck you Saeko. The False One’s friends did this to me. I wasn’t expecting him having allies like that.  
SAEKO: It looks like you need to look up the history of Kamen Riders.  
HIKARU: What in the hell is a Kamen Rider?!  
SAEKO: AHAHAHAHAH!!! You fool if you don’t know what a Kamen Rider is you will never be able to succeed in our plans. You shouldn’t have missed the briefing, now I’ll have to show you everything.  
Saeko and Hikaru go into the limousine.  
HIKARU: You’re lucky you have resources or else I’d destroy you.  
SAEKO: You’d try now enough of this bantering, you need to learn your enemy.  
Saeko hits a button bringing up a TV screen in the limo as scenes of all the Kamen Riders stream through it.  
SAEKO: Meet the enemies of Smart Brain.

 

Hajime, Wataru, and Takumi sitting at a table at the Jacaranda Café. Takumi blowing on his coffee. Wataru gently sips his drink. Hajime looks at both of them.  
HAJIME: So you’re part Fangire, and you’re an Orphenoch?  
TAKUMI: Yeah, I died a long time ago. I’ve became an Orphenoch and just continued living my life.  
WATARU: That’s harsh. I was born like this, I didn’t know exactly why till I went back in time.  
HAJIME: Interesting, and you guys seem just fine no matter your circumstances.  
TAKUMI: You’re the Joker Undead right? I’ve talked with Kenzaki before and I’ve met Wataru before.  
HAJIME: I’ve been trying to redeem myself for my past discretions. I was born like this, with Kenzaki’s help I’ve finally realized I had a choice to make my own fate.  
WATARU: You have a good friend there. He’s sacrificed a lot for you, I’m happy you’re not wasting your life.  
HAJIME: I know, I cherish this life and will do the best I can.  
TAKUMI: Good. It’s what we all should do.  
WATARU: I agree. So what was that giant monster we fought an Orphenoch?  
TAKUMI: Yeah, I don’t know why they are back, I haven’t seen them attack for a long time.  
HAJIME: We should go investigate then.  
TAKUMI: Smart Brain, they controlled the Orphenochs, a good friend of mine was last in charge of it but I don’t know who’s in charge of it now.  
WATARU: We should hurry they might be planning another attack.  
Takumi and Hajime nod in agreement the three of them exit the café and head to their motorcycles and drive off to head to Smart Brain. 

 

Tsukasa and Yaguruma appear on the other side of the portal. Yaguruma looks around the world and notices nothing much is different.  
YAGURUMA: “It's too bright here.”  
TSUKASA: “It's the sun, it's going to be around us where we go.”  
YAGURUMA: “ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME?!”  
Tsukasa takes out a pink umbrella and covers Yaguruma with it.  
TSUKASA: “Calm down, I'm not laughing at you. Now remember we're here to stop an invasion.”  
YAGURUMA: “This really is the path to hell.”  
????: “I'll show you what hell really means.”  
In a blur a man in a black shirt and black pants with a driver around his waist jump kicks Tsukasa in the chest knocking him and the umbrella away from them. Yaguruma stares pissed off at the mysterious man.  
YAGURUMA: “Are you mocking me?”  
????: “Heh heh, Let the games begin.”  
Leo jumps up and roundhouse kicks at Yaguruma. Yaguruma blocks the kick with his forearm and jumps leading with his knee thrusting it into Leo's gut. Leo holds his gut and smirks at Yaguruma.  
LEO: “Hahaha this will be fun.”  
YAGURUMA: “Quit laughing at me!”  
Yaguruma runs and jump kicks at Leo who blocks with his arms crossed. Yaguruma pushes off his arms and flips into the air; He lifts his leg into high and holds it with his arms as he falls faster to the ground he drops his leg hard at Leo. The leg drop hits Leo and smashes him hard into the ground. Leo bleeds from his shoulder from the impact of Yaguruma's spur.  
YAGURUMA (Thoughts): I don't like this, that attack at too much power and he just stood there and took it.  
LEO: “Heh heh... is that all you got?”  
Leo elbow smashes Yaguruma's leg, drops down and trips him off his foot, and kicks him away as Yaguruma skids across the ground.  
LEO: “Hahahaha!”  
Leo laughs hysterically in front of Yaguruma, who is slowly getting up with rage in his eyes. Leo stares at him still laughing while he gets blindsided by Tsukasa's fist. Blood drips from Leo's mouth.  
TSUKASA: “You make Kaito bearable to be around.”  
LEO: “You didn't stay down, good. I can use more punching bags.”  
Leo knees Tsukasa who blocks with his own and thrusts his elbow into Leo's gut. Yaguruma gets up pissed off at being laughed at by Leo. He runs over and roundhouse kicks Leo in the side knocking him to the ground after Tsukasa's attack. Leo smirks as he gets off the ground staring at both of them.  
LEO: “Just because the prey has numbers doesn't mean it can defeat the predator.”  
Leo transforms into his Lion Orphenoch form and speeds at the two them clotheslining both of them as he runs faster and slams both of them through a blocked off door into an empty warehouse. Leo grabs both of them by their necks tightly.  
LEO: “Smart Brain doesn't want you around, they know all about you Destroyer of Worlds.”  
Leo stares at Yaguruma.  
LEO: “And you're just fun to mess with.”  
Yellow X's appear on The Lion Orphenoch's body as a giant yellow arrow pierces through him. The stun of the attack makes Leo drop Tsukasa and Yaguruma.  
KAIXA: “Another two saved by the new Kaixa.”  
YAGURUMA: “We're not saved yet, I'm going to end his laughing face.”  
TSUKASA: “Calm down, you're not seeing straight.”  
The Lion Orphenoch breaks through the energy around him.  
LEO: “I've seen you around, you're on my eliminate list too.”  
KAIXA: “It's nice to have recognition.”  
Yaguruma runs transforms into Kick Hopper and jump kicks The Lion Orphenoch in his chest.  
KICK HOPPER: “I'll show you the path to hell!”  
Tsukasa inserts the card into his driver and transforms into Decade. He looks at Kaixa.  
DECADE: “We need to stop him before he does something crazy.”  
KAIXA: “Which one?”  
DECADE: “The less colorful one first.”  
KAIXA: “Gotcha.”  
Decade and Kaixa fire blasts from their guns while Kick Hopper flips off the Lion Orphenoch's chest to avoid the fire of his allies. Sparks fly off of Leo's chest and he gets blasted away from them.  
LEO: “That's what I like to see. You guys sure have power so let's make a full party.”  
Leo turns back to his human form as he pulls out a driver belt and puts it around him. He presses 3-1-5 on his phone.  
LEO: “Henshin!”  
KAIXA: “What's that belt? I didn't think there were anymore gears left.”  
Blue lines form around Leo as the Psyga armor appears around him. Before they can blink Psyga attacks them all at extreme speeds knocking them all to the ground.  
KAIXA: “Errgh... damn that's powerful.”  
DECADE: “He's like Faiz and Kabuto.”  
KICK HOPPER: “I can still hear him laughing at me.”  
Psyga flying up in the air stares down at three defeated Riders.  
PSYGA: “It's because I am! Hahaha! You guys are pathetic, it's no fun eliminating you like this. Come back when you can actually fight. I'll destroy you then.”  
Psyga flies up through the roof flying away from them. The three of them slowly get up and de-transform back. Kaidou extends his hand to the two of them.  
KAIDOU: “I'm Naoya Kaidou, the new Kamen Rider Kaixa. Glad to save fellow riders.”  
Tsukasa shakes his hand as Yaguruma just turns away from the two of them.  
TSUKASA: “I'm Tsukasa Kadoya, also known as the, Destroyer of Worlds, and Mr. Sunshine over there is Sou Yaguruma, he's not from around here.”  
KAIDOU: Nice to meet you Destroyer, Takumi mentioned you last time we talked after the whole Badan thing recently.  
YAGURUMA: “Enough of the introductions, a guy laughing at me like that and surviving, really is the path to hell.”  
KAIDOU: “He's starting to make me look normal.”  
TSUKASA: “A lot of that's been going on lately. He's right though we have to go after this Smart Brain.”  
KAIDOU: “Follow me, I've fought them before. You never know when you might need help from the New Kaixa.”  
The three of them head towards Kaidou's bike. Tsukasa summons his own bike through the dimension field.  
KAIDOU: “You can ride behind Tsukasa or in the side car, Yaguruma.”  
Yaguruma gives a dark look at him as he goes into the side car.  
TSUKASA: “He's like that don't worry.”  
KAIDOU: “I've known people like him, I can handle it.”  
YAGURUMA: “I thought I've been to hell before. You two make me think otherwise.”  
__________________________________

A blue-clad stag beetle themed Rider appears next to Tendou. He slowly catches his breath from chasing after him in parallel dimension travel. They both revert back to normal in front of the group.  
KAGAMI: “I'm sorry about him, he has a tendency to grand stand.”  
TENDOU: “Don't be silly Kagami, everything I do is grand.”  
KAGAMI: “Yes Tendou; anyways we heard that the Worm was infiltrating your world. We came to help you guys since we know how to deal with them.”  
Kenzaki, Eiji, Yuusuke, and Ryou look at both of them as they all revert as well.  
YUUSUKE: “We're thankful for the help.”  
EIJI: “Traveling worlds must be tough, thank you for your sacrifice to get here.”  
KENZAKI: “They need to be stopped, we can't let them keep hurting people like this.”  
RYOU: “Do you guys have anyway to find them?”  
TENDOU: “Grandma always said “Always be prepared for whatever may happen.”  
Tendou pulls out a device from his pocket and shows it to the other. He walks towards the four in front of him, and goes to Kenzaki.  
TENDOU: “Give this to Tachibana and have him upgrade the B.O.A.R.D. sensors, this will give us an advantage to find them.”  
KENZAKI: “How do you know about B.O.A.R.D.?”  
Kagami walks by following Tendou. Tendou drops the device in Kenzaki's hands and walks forward.  
KAGAMI: “Don't ask. He just does.”  
TENDOU: “Don't be silly Kagami, who do you think called me?”  
KENZAKI: “Wait what?!”  
Yuusuke, Eiji, Ryou, Kenzaki, and Kagami look at Tendou as a giant red beetle ship appears above them dropping a ladder down for them.  
EIJI: “How does he do that?”  
KAGAMI: “In his own words; He's the man who walks the path of Heaven to rule over everything.”  
RYOU: “Heh, he reminds me of a more arrogant version of my friend.”  
YUUSUKE: “Well we should follow him into the beetle ship.”  
KENZAKI: “Wait what?!”  
The others head into the Red beetle ship following Tendou, with Eiji and Yuusuke dragging Kenzaki who's still in shock.  
RYOU: “He must be a handful.”  
KAGAMI: “We've had our share of differences, but overall he's a good guy.”  
The Red beetle ship flies off heading back to B.O.A.R.D. Headquarters.  
___________________________  
A Giant Green Spider ship lands on the ground before the entrance of a city. Mutsuki, Kamen Rider Leangle, has grown a lot from being a high school basketball player. He has become Tachibana's top agent of B.O.A.R.D. and has been trained by lots of his predecessor's beforehand. There were strange reports of Fangire appearing in England. Tachibana asked him, Keisuke, and Kotaro to check in on it.  
MUTSUKI: Fangires attacking here, is really weird.  
KEISUKE: When you do this as long as I have weird becomes normal.  
KOTARO: Don't worry Mutsuki, weird can be fun too.  
The three of them head towards their bikes and ride off out of the ship into the city. As they head towards the city they notice dark clouds above the city.  
MUTSUKI: This looks bad, really bad.  
KOTARO: I hope the people are okay, that darkness is not a good sign.  
KEISUKE: Agreed, let's get inside.  
Fangire guards spot the three motorcycles heading towards the city. The fangires started firing magical blasts at the three Riders.  
KEISUKE: Everyone stay on your toes, and no matter happens, we get in there.  
The two nods their heads in agreement as they avoid the blasts being fired at them. Mutsuki heard of Fangires from the files but never did they have the power to blast like this before. He feared that they must be powered up from an outside source. He drove faster as he put the card in his belt and transformed into Leangle and fires a blast of ice at one of the guard towers but it gets countered by one of the blasts. Kotaro on Acrobatter followed him as he transformed into RX Robo Rider and AcroBatter into Roboizer.  
KOTARO: Voltech Shooter.  
Robo Rider's blast materilizes as he holds it tight as he pinpoints the targets far away and fires blasts of his own at the Fangires. One of them gets shot and goes down while more keep firing at them. Keisuke transforms into X Rider following the two in front of him. He takes Cruiser into the air to divert the blasts from his friends on the ground, as Leangle and Robo Rider fight back against the guards. X Rider lands on top of one of the Guard towers and notices the two Fangires in it blasting at his comrades.  
X RIDER: Ridol Whip!  
He pulls out his Ridol from his belt in it's whip form and stabs one of the Fangires in the back before it realizes he was there. The other one turns around and fires blasts at X. X moves the other Fangire's body in front of the blast using it as a shield to take the blast being destroyed in the process.  
X RIDER: Ridol Long Pole!  
He presses a button on the Ridol as it transforms into a long metal staff and strikes at the other Fangire guard's head before he can react. X creates a giant energy X symbol and fires it at the Fangire making it explode .  
X RIDER: One guard tower down, I need to get to the next one before it causes anymore trouble for my friends.  
Before he could get to the other guard tower, Kotaro beat him there. Turning into RX Bio Rider he traveled in his water form up to the tower.  
BIO RIDER: Bio Blade!  
The Fangires blasted at Bio Rider who blocked the energy with his sword. Bio Rider's sword glowed with blue energy as he slashes through one of the Fangire Guard's. He looks at the other two left as one continues to fire at Leangle and one pays attention to him. He jumps at the one in front of him and lunges forth with his Bio Blade trying to impale the Fangire. The fangire dodges the attack and slashes at Bio Rider's chest. Bio Rider gets knocked back against the wall as he holds his chest. He puts his sword in the ground to help him get back to his feet as the Fangire gets closer to him. The fangire charges at Bio Rider at full speed; Bio Rider counters by turning into his water form and going past the fangire. He solidifies and impales the fangire in its back.  
BIO RIDER: Whatever dark plot you Fangires hold over this city I won't forgive you for!  
The Fangire explodes from the stabbing as Bio Rider looks at the last Fangire still blasting at Leagle.  
X RIDER: Ridol Crown Split!  
X Rider jumping from the other guard tower, strikes the Fangire with the Ridol as hard as he can in its head. The blow shatters the last remaining Fangire as X Rider lands on the side in front of Bio Rider.  
BIO RIDER: I see you haven't lost a step, thank you for the help.  
X RIDER: It'll take more than a Government of Darkness, and Age to stop me Kotaro. Let's get back to Mutsuki and stop whatever these monsters are doing.  
BIO RIDER: Agreed.  
Bio Rider and X Rider head back to their bikes as they meet up with Leangle on the ground. Bio Rider returns to his Black RX form.  
LEANGLE: Thanks guys, I was worried they might actually hit me.  
X RIDER: Hehehe...Never get too cocky Mutsuki, we don't know what we're up against.  
BLACK RX: He's right, now let's get through that gate.  
The three riders stop as they approach the magical, stained-glass looking gate in front of them. Leangle gets off his bike first as the other two follow behind him.  
LEANGLE: Stand back I have this.  
Leangle opens his staff and grabs two cards from it sliding it through his own Rouze Absorber. The absorber says Absorb Queen Fusion Jack as the cards power up Leangle into his Jack Form. Becoming more armored and gaining a giant spiked ball and chain he stares at the gate. He scans the blizzard card through his staff and blasts the gate freezing it solid. He grabs the spiked ball and throws it through the gate destroying it.  
BLACK RX: Well someone likes his new toy.  
LEANGLE: I'm not going to lie, it's awesome.  
X RIDER: Come on, we can ooo and ah at the giant mace after we figure out what's going on here.  
LEANGLE: Right.  
Black RX nods in agreement as they all head into the city that's covered by darkness. 

Hikaru and Saeko enter a board room in Smart Brain, they are met with Negishi well-dressed man in charge of the Worms.  
SAEKO: Negishi, please welcome the newest member of our little group. Hikaru Kurogari.  
Negishi stands up and shakes Hikaru's hand. They all sit down around the table.  
NEGISHI: Still couldn't get the Legendorga to join our side? Don't they know they can't get anywhere with these insects around.  
SAEKO: They are stubborn right now, but soon they'll learn of the Riders' might and then join with us. However; the Dark Agitos are powerful enough of an ally.  
HIKARU: You got that right. These riders are nothing compared to the power I hold.  
Hikaru transforms into Yami Agito and smashes part of the table.  
DARK AGITO: My power is overwhelming! You cannot fathom what I have the ability do now!  
SAEKO: Quell your excitement, we all have our part to play in this. The Orphenoch King will rise again soon. With your Dark Agitos power and the numbers of the Worm he will have an unstoppable army.  
DARK AGITO: Exactly, and then the world will be ours! I cannot wait to rule over these people that I am better than!  
NEGISHI: Your excitable, I like that. The Natives and the Worms need a place to live after our last world was destroyed. As long as the Agitos and Orphenochs can co-exist then my army is yours.  
SAEKO: Excellent that you two are getting along so well. I have to check on some other projects.  
Saeko gets up out of her chair and leaves the two of them to talk and plan.  
HIKARU: She's something else.  
NEGISHI: We need to watch out for her, she definitely has hidden agendas planned.  
HIKARU: Agreed. 

  
Kazuya and Hikawa riding down the street as they reach Shouichi's house. They park their motorcycles and head to the house.  
HIKAWA: I have heard reports of mysterious happenings in the area here. The Dark Agitos know where Shouichi lives and want to give him trouble.  
KAZUYA: A good deduction, now we just have to attract their attention.  
HIKAWA: Yeah we do. HEY THERE WE'RE FRIENDS OF THE FALSE AGITO, WHO IS THE REAL AGITO!  
KAZUYA: That's an interesting tactic.  
HIKAWA: I learned some strange things dealing with Shouichi, you never know what works till it does.  
A horde of shadow Dogma soldiers surround Hikawa and Kazuya.  
KAZUYA: Dogma soldiers?! Impossible I defeated them years ago.  
HIKAWA: It must be some sort of trick.  
The shadow soldiers attack Kazuya and Hikawa. One lunging at Kazuya and two charging at Hikawa. Kazuya slides out of the way and kicks the shadow soldier away into some others. Hikawa punches one of the soldiers as the other one throws a punch at him. Hikawa grabs it's fist and throws to the ground.  
KAZUYA: Trick or not they are very real.  
HIKAWA: Let's not underestimate them.  
KAZUYA: Agreed.  
Kazuya goes into his transformation pose, with fluid motions as his belt appears around him. Hikawa takes out his new driver belt and puts it on as the belt attaches around him.  
KAZUYA/HIKAWA: Henshin!  
Kazuya glows with bright lights as he transforms into Super-1; while glowing binary code goes across Hikawa's body as it hardens and forms turning him into GX-3.  
SUPER-1: Change Power Form!  
Super-1 with BOARD's help and technology got fully upgraded forms based on his hands now. His body changes from bright silver to fully red with Silver eyes. His body and attacks stronger than before. He punches right through one of the Shadow Dogma soldier's chest as shadow energy emits from it. The soldier explodes knocking Super-1 back. GX-3 slashes through some of the Dogma soldiers till he reaches Super-1.  
GX-3: Kazuya are you all right?  
SUPER-1: I'm fine, we have to be cautious they're walking bombs.  
GX-3: Ohh...crap.  
The Dogma Soldiers that GX-3 slashed emit large amounts of shadow energy as they explode sending a gigantic blast of energy at the Riders. GX-3 goes in front of Super-1 as a giant Riot Shield forms from GX-3's arm trying to protect them from the blast.  
GX-3: They are something else, they aren't playing around.  
SUPER-1: No they aren't; this is looking worse.  
More Dogma Soldiers charge at Super-1 and GX-3. While the smoke cleared behind them a giant shadowy bird monster emerged with glowing red eyes at Super-1.  
GX-3: What is that thing?  
SUPER-1: An old enemy that I defeated, returned to haunt us... Terror Macro.  
TERROR MACRO: We meet again Super-1; I spent a lot of time in hell plotting my revenge and now I finally have my chance to make them a reality.  
Super-1 stares at the Dogma soldiers and Terror Macro intently as he moves his hands.  
SUPER-1: Change Hot/Cold form!  
Super-1's body glows with multi-colored light as his body turns light blue on one side and orange on the other with his hands changing green. His body can now control the elements of fire and ice better than ever. He charges forward with one hand glowing with fire, the other with ice as he goes at the Shadow Dogma soldiers burning and freezing them to their destruction.  
GX-3: I got you covered Super-1. Right arm, Machine Gun mode.  
GX-3's right arm shifts itself into a gatling gun, pointing his riot shield in front of him. He points the gatling gun forward and fires multiple shells at the Shadow Dogma soldiers. Super-1 avoids the shells as he shoots blasts of fire and ice each of the soldiers till eventually Terror Macro is the only one standing.  
TERROR MACRO: I am glad you didn't lose your touch with age Super-1. I wanted to destroy you slowly.  
SUPER-1: I defeated you once before. History will repeat itself.  
Super-1 goes into a fighting stance, with his hands glowing brightly with fire and ice. Terror Macro flies at him firing the same shadow energy as the Dogma soldiers at Super-1. Super-1 flips over it and sends a giant blast of a freezing wind at him. Terror Macro flies higher in the air to avoid it and dive bombs at Super-1. Super-1 looks into the air for Terror Macro to get closer to him; the crow monster speeds faster throwing shadow energy at Super-1 till he is ready to strike him with all his might. Super-1 forms ice armor around himself to block the shadow attacks from hurting him to keep his ground. He sees Terror Macro almost approaching him and unleashes a gigantic fiery dome around himself that Terror Macro goes straight into at full speed unable to stop and gets incinerated before he can touch Super-1. Super-1 clears the fiery dome as GX-3 looks on in shock at the quick fight that just happened.  
GX-3: Wow, that was insane! I see why you are called Super-1.  
SUPER-1: Years of experience helps, but patience can allow you to defeat any opponent. Now let's go see if we can find any information on these Shadow creatures and Dark Agitos.  
GX-3: Agreed. These guys must hate Kamen Riders to attack us like that.  
The two of them power down and head to Shouichi's house being battered and broken.  
HIKAWA: Why did they attack Shouichi's home like this?  
KAZUYA: They must not like false prophets even if he is the true Agito.  
HIKAWA: I don't like this at all. Let's look further see if they stole anything from Shouichi.  
Kazuya nods as the two of them head into Shouichi's house and explore the broken into place. They both scan different areas of the house seeing things broken. Hikawa enters Shouichi's room and notices some dark residue on the ground.  
HIKAWA: Kazuya, I think I found something.  
Kazuya enters the room and looks down at the same residue Hikawa found.  
KAZUYA: That looks like the same energy as the Dogma soldiers we fought.  
HIKAWA: It is, we should scan it and see what Tachibana and the others find out about it.  
KAZUYA: Agreed.  
Hikawa transforms back into GX-3 and takes out a scanning device. It scans the energy as Hikawa activates his communicator.  
GX-3: Tachibana, we found some dark energy in Shouichi's home. I'm sending the analysis to you.  
TACHIBANA (Over Coms): I'll have the science team take a look. Any trouble so far?  
KAZUYA: Nothing Hikawa and I couldn't handle.  
TACHIBANA (Over Coms): Excellent. The others should be returning soon. I'll let them know and report in when the analysis is complete.  
GX-3: Roger that.  
_______________________________________________  
Tachibana scanning over looking at the screens seeing the different riders going through their own trials. The team battle into the evil city, the ones going to Smart Brain, the ones coming back.  
TACHIBANA: I don't like this Smart Brain, from what Takumi says they are nothing but trouble.  
YAYOI: Tachibana-San, we have reports that Date's team and Kenzaki's team are returning. The medical bay has been prepared for the injured.  
TACHIBANA: Damn I hate hearing that we have injured. At least we can scan the bodies of the injured from the Dark Agitos to see how powerful they are.  
YAYOI: We are all prepared for scanning and diagnosing too.  
TACHIBANA: I don't know what I'd do without you and your grandfather.  
YAYOI: You are the backbone that keeps this place running, we just help it run smoother.  
TACHIBANA: Thanks, Yayoi. I hope no one is hurt too severely. Let's get to the medical bay.  
Tachibana and Yayoi enter the medical bay seeing Date placing Ryou and Shouichi down on a bed each. Date turns around and sees them enter.  
TACHIBANA: Date, are they alright? What happened?  
DATE: This Yami Agito was brutal and hurt them badly; Luckily we got there in time to save them. Ryou might need repairs besides just recovery. Both of them have lingering darkness around them though.  
TACHIBANA: Yayoi, you and your Grandfather lead a team to analyze the darkness and see if you can find a way to counter it. Also help repair Ryou as well.  
YAYOI: On it Tachibana.  
Yayoi leaves immediately to her lab to analyze the darkness.  
DATE: She's a dedicated girl.  
TACHIBANA: That she is, I hope they can find something though. I don't like this Yami Agito or the darkness going around.  
KENZAKI: That sounds bad, just like not mentioning our world being invaded by a parallel one sounds bad.  
Kenzaki walks into the med bay as the others from his group wait outside because Kenzaki asked them too. Eiji waves to Date who gives a casual wave back.  
DATE: This sounds personal, I'll get out of the way.  
Date walks out of the room and joins the other riders in the hallway.  
TACHIBANA: I'm sorry Kenzaki, there are a lot of things going on here. I just need you to help stop the threat the Worm are causing, not worry where they come from.  
KENZAKI: Tachibana-san, I just like to know exactly what we're up against.  
TENDOU: Don't worry, that's what I'm here for.  
Tendou walks in through the door.  
TENDOU: I know what the worm are and how to deal with them.  
KENZAKI: See he's a perfect example. It would've been nice to know you called in help.  
TACHIBANA: You're right, I'm sorry. It's a lot of pressure running this entire organization, I can't tell everyone everything that's going on at one time.  
Tachibana puts his head down feeling doubt in his mind. Kenzaki puts his hand on Tachibana's shoulder.  
KENZAKI: ...I'm sorry too, I'm not used to what I am anymore Tachibana-san. I am letting it get to me too much. You're doing a great job here. I mean come on you got us back up from another world.  
Kenzaki smiles at his friend. Tachibana looks up and smiles back.  
TENDOU: That was a warm moment, but if you guys want to help me stop the worm infection we should get moving.  
TACHIBANA: Yes of course Tendou. Come on Kenzaki let's get everyone together and meet in the Operations Room.  
Kenzaki nods his head as he heads out of the room with Tachibana and Tendou.  
Tachibana and everyone enter the Operations Room. Tachibana steps onto his platform in front of all the screens. The screens show status reports of all the field agents of B.O.A.R.D.  
TACHIBANA: I'm glad to see everyone here is not hurt and made it back safely. Now here is what we know so far.  
Tachibana points to the screens behind him, to the three separate groups.  
TACHIBANA: We have Kotaro, Keisuke, and Mutsuki heading towards the codenamed City of Darkness, beings known as the Legendorga seem to have taken over it and plunged it into an eternal night.  
The screen can show Black RX, Leangle, and X fighting through waves of enemies as the screen fazes in and out in front of them.  
TACHIBANA: We can barely maintain contact with them as they get further into the city. The next group is Hajime, Wataru, Takumi, Tsukasa, Kaidou, and Yaguruma from Kabuto's world all heading to Smart Brain.  
The screens show the two groups heading towards the same place.  
TACHIBANA: We should wait to see what information they can find before we send back up to help them. Smart Brain is a very large organization with ties everywhere. We need to wait before we strike.  
Tachibana points to the fuzziest screen with limited communication.  
TACHIBANA: We also have Ryou, and Hikawa waiting to hear back from the science lab about the dark energy they found. The Dark Agitos are not to be taken lightly.  
He then points to the other screens.  
TACHIBANA: We have the worms, orphnochs, and makamou attacking randomly as well. We also have plenty of other Kamen Riders and our Sentai brethren that can back us up if we need them, however some are handling their own things right now too. So unless we need back up we should go on without involving them for the current time.  
He looks at all the members gathered here and starts carefully putting together who would be the best where.  
TACHIBANA: Tendou, head towards Smart Brain. The others can use your charisma if anything goes wrong that doesn't involve fighting.  
TENDOU: I'll be glad to offer them my assistance.  
Tendou nods, and puts his hand on Kagami's shoulder.  
TENDOU: Be safe, we aren't sure what threats are here.  
Tachibana looks at the others.  
TACHIBANA: Eiji, I want you to help out Kotaro, Keisuke, and Mutsuki out against the City that was Shrouded in Darkness. They are a capable team but your medals can be a boost if they need it.  
Eiji nods his head.  
EIJI: I'll be glad to lend them a helping hand.  
Tachibana smiles and nods.  
TACHIBANA: Kenzaki; Kazuya and Hikawa could run into trouble looking for the Dark Agitos give them some help.  
KENZAKI: I'm on it.  
Kenzaki nods with his mission.  
TACHIBANA: We've heard reports of Orphnochs attacking. Kagami, Date, and Ryou I need you to take care of them.  
KAGAMI: I'm here to help protect this world from all threats.  
DATE: Good to hear it let's get going.  
Ryou nods in agreement.  
TACHIBANA: Yuusuke, I need you to head to Zawame City we don't have eyes on the ground there. It could be very helpful for us to have an agent there.  
Yuusuke gives a thumbs up to Tachibana.  
YUUSUKE: You can count on me.  
Tachibana watches as all the riders go on their ways. He turns around and looks at all the other threats happening around the world.  
TACHIBANA: It looks like Hibiki's team is doing fine against the Makamou right now, I'm glad that the GaoRangers could help them. With the Sentai lending their support we are capable of fighting more threats. I hope all of us will be enough to bring about a world of peace.


End file.
